Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to virtual reality applications, and, in particular, to rapid generation, control and monitoring of large scale custom virtual learning environments.
Background
Conventional software tools to build virtual reality environments include a set of standalone applications such as 3d modeling applications, animation development applications and game engines. In contrast, applications that are accessed from within 3D virtual environments themselves through avatar interactions are known as inworld tools/applications. Currently, both normal standalone sets of tools and inworld tools typically require users with a background in fields such as graphics design and computer programming. Traditionally, the set of software applications designed to facilitate the production of virtual environment process are also known as level editors or world editors which allow users to create virtual environments, make changes to loaded environments and to save new or modified environments as files which can be loaded at a later stage. Level editors or world builders can also include visual programming interfaces that enable users to customize the behavior of various components of the virtual world. Such virtual reality (VR) environment authoring applications typically are designed to function separately from virtual environments they help produce.